List of Ambulance characters (History of Margovya)
This is a list of characters who have appeared throughout the Ambulance franchise, starting from up to and including the series , currently airing on Margovya's Canal Cinco Television. ''The Ambulance Corps'' Main cast * as Corporal/Sergeant Konrad Frisk * as Captain Yevgraf Borisenko * as First Lieutenant Maksim Acevedo * as Second Lieutenant Grigoriy Radchenko * as Second Lieutenant Semyon Salimov * as Colonel Ruslan Santibañez * as Sergeant Yulian Zabrov * as Private Nestor Nesterenko * as Private Ruma Ribabenko * as Major Heather Nuñez * as Second Lieutenant/Nurse "Conchita" Nazarenko * as Father Nikifor Maksimov ''Ambulance 1982'' Main cast * as Konrad Frisk * as Gennady Zverev * as John Rudinski * as Ruma Ribabenko * as Martina Cuadrado * as Danilo Lesenko ''Conchita, R.N. Main cast * as Nurse Immaculada Concepcion "Conchita" Nazarenko * as Nurse Sierra Nevada "Sierra" Arnaiz * as Nurse Yelizaveta Fomenko * as Nurse Karla Kokorin Recurring cast * as Nurse Yuliya Odilova * as Galina Shevchenko * as Pavlina Penkova * as Nurse Ilsa Manninger * as Nurse Robina dela Fuente * as Nurse Viktoriya Davidova * as Nurse Raisa Fedorenko * as Dr. Anton Dolezal * as Dr. Fyodor Wesley ''Konrad Frisk's Ambulance Current cast * as David Patsyuk * as Vladimir Volkov * as Diana Caceres * as Vladislav Berezutskiy * as Raisa Fedorenko Recurring cast * as Damian Desayunos * as Eduardo Caceres * as Feodor Rocha * as Annika Hedlund * as Violetta Kolpakova * as Kseniya Schuster-Schultz "The Veterans" * as Konrad Frisk (2010-2014) ** as Konrad Frisk (2015-present) * as Gennady Zverev * as John Rudinski * as Ruma Ribabenko Former * as Fabian Akhramovsky * as Samantha Hawke * as Lev Zelenko * as Stanislav Schultz * as Olga Pasternak * as Samuel Grigorenko * as Stella Karadjordjevic Gallery The Ambulance Corps Gregorio Beltran Santos in Ambulance.JPG|Gregorio Beltran Santos as Konrad Frisk Genrikh Antonov in Ambulance.jpg|Genrikh Antonov as Yevgraf Borisenko Polikarp Chakulakov in Ambulance.jpg|Polikarp Chakulakov as Maksim Acevedo Kirill Tramvitumov in Ambulance.jpg|Kirill Tramvitumov as Grigoriy Radchenko Konrad Kortesov in Ambulance.jpg|Konrad Kortesov as Semyon Salimov Illarion Taktarov in Ambulance.jpg|Illarion Taktarov as Ruslan Santibañez Oleg Rinatov in Ambulance.jpg|Oleg Rinatov as Yulian Zabrov Leonid Lovenkranz in Ambulance.jpg|Leonid Lovenkranz as Nestor Nesterenko Jorge Velasquez Rojas in Ambulance.jpg|Jorge Velasquez Rojas as Ruma Ribabenko Agrippina Tarasenko in Ambulance.jpg|Agrippina Tarasenko as Heather Nuñez Susanna Bulshitova in Ambulance.jpg|Susanna Bulshitova as "Conchita" Nazarenko Kirill Hintz in Ambulance.jpg|Kirill Hintz as Father Nikifor Maksimov Ambulance 1982 Nikita Nyshev in Ambulance 1982.jpg|Nikita Nyshev as Konrad Frisk Aleksey Mikhailovsky in Ambulance 1982.jpg|Aleksey Mikhailovsky as Gennady Zverev Simon Shevchenko in Ambulance 1982.jpg|Simon Shevchenko as John Rudinski Gavril Lavrov in Ambulance 1982.jpg|Gavril Lavrov as Ruma Ribabenko Marianna Ozolinskaya in Ambulance 1982.jpg|Marianna Ozolinskaya as Martina Cuadrado Petya K Silva in Ambulance 1982.jpg|Petya K. Silva as Danilo Lesenko Konrad Frisk's Ambulance Current Orental Gibitov in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Orental Gibitov as David Patsyuk Andrey Volkovich in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Andrey Volkovich as Vladimir Volkov Aleksandra Puzova in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Aleksandra Puzova as Diana Caceres Branislav Vinogradovsky in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Branislav Vinogradovsky as Vladislav Berezutskiy Raisa Portorenko in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Raisa Portorenko as Raisa Fedorenko Recurring Ustin Kubasov in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Ustin Kubasov as Damian Desayunos Iosef Birsakov in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Iosef Birsakov as Eduardo Caceres Iriney Martinovich in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Iriney Martinovich as Feodor Rocha Viktoriya Vegova in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Viktoriya Vegova as Annika Hedlund Viktoriya Morozova in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Viktoriya Morozova as Violetta Kolpakova Karla Tatianova in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Karla Tatianova as Kseniya Schuster-Schultz The Veterans Nikita Nyshev in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Nikita Nyshev as Konrad Frisk (2010-2014) Gregorio Beltran Santos in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Gregorio Beltran Santos as Konrad Frisk (2015-present) Aleksey Mikhailovsky in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Aleksey Mikhailovsky as Gennady Zverev Andrey Orlov in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Andrey Orlov as John Rudinski Gavril Lavrov in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Gavril Lavrov as Ruma Ribabenko Former Aleksey Kirilenko in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Aleksey Kirilenko as Fabian Akhramovsky Tanya Kalinina in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Tanya Kalinina as Samantha Hawke Mark Tramvitumov in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Mark Tramvitumov as Lev Zelenko Ustin Makarov in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Ustin Makarov as Stanislav Schultz Andreya Ismailova in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Andreya Ismailova as Olga Pasternak Mikhail Pankavuranov in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Mikhail Pankavuranov as Samuel Grigorenko Andzhela Pamukova in Ambulance 2010.jpg|Andzhela Pamukova as Stella Karadjordjevic Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Media Category:Ambulance Category:Vehicles Category:Health care